Il était une fois
by Arthemysia
Summary: Et si Cendrillon n'était pas celle que l'on croyait ? Et si le prince charmant n'était pas si charmant que cela ? Petit délire d'une yaoiste à l'humour bien particulier... A prendre au 12ème degrés bien sûr ! Yaoi NatsuxGray - Cendrillon sera le premier OS de ce recueil intitulé "Il était une fois..."
**Résumé :** Et si Cendrillon n'était pas celle que l'on croyait ? Et si le prince charmant n'était pas si charmant que cela ? Petit délire d'une yaoiste à l'humour bien particulier... A prendre au 12ème degrés bien sûr !

Cendrillon sera le premier OS de ce recueil intitulé " _Il était une fois..._ "

 ** **Nda** :** Voici un texte d'un style un peu différent de ce que je fais habituellement. Je l'ai terminé pour un concours mais c'est un one-shot que j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps et que je n'arrivais pas à avancer. J'avais une autre idée pour ce concours mais arrivée à la fin de son écriture, j'ai eu comme un goût d'insatisfaction désagréable, je ne voulais pas le proposer alors qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Alors, je me suis retranchée vers cette vieille histoire. Elle est complètement farfelue et il est fort probable que vous me preniez pour une cinglée après votre lecture mais qu'importe, j'en prends le risque ;) J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce petit conte décalé, moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écriture ! ;p

 **Genre :** Conte - Humour - Yaoi  
 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray  
 **Personnages secondaires :** Erza, Lucy et autres  
 **Chapitres :** un – 3746 mots  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating K+ pour le langage un peu grossier

* * *

 **Il était une fois…**

* * *

 _ **\- I -**_

 _ **Cendrillon**_

Il était une fois dans une petite ville qui s'appelait Magnolia, un homme modeste qui épousa en seconde noces l'une des femmes les plus riches mais surtout les plus mégères de toute la ville : Evergreen. Mais malgré le côté irascible de la dame, le pauvre homme qui était dans de grandes difficultés, n'eut d'autre choix que de l'épouser.

La mégère vint donc s'installer dans la maisonnée accompagnée de ses deux non moins mégères filles : Lucy et Erza. L'une était blonde et arrogante tandis que la seconde était rousse et terrifiante.

Le bon monsieur Macao avait un enfant né de son premier mariage de sa défunte et aimée épouse. C'était un jeune homme qui avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. La marâtre jalouse de la pureté de cet enfant, lui fit faire toutes les tâches les plus dégradantes qu'il fût. Ainsi le jeune homme à la peau blanche comme la nacre était recouvert du matin au soir d'une couche de poussière. La marâtre et ses filles pensaient de cette façon l'enlaidir.

Il s'appelait Gray mais les deux pimbêches le surnommèrent ironiquement Cendrillon. Celui-ci aimait en effet s'asseoir auprès du feu, une fois sa journée de corvées achevée. Et, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes, se plaisait à rêver d'un avenir meilleur.

 **oOoOo**

A quelques lieues de là, se dressait le château du roi flanqué de nombreuses tours d'un blanc immaculé. L'apparente quiétude de la forteresse s'oubliait très vite une fois franchi le pont levis. Dans la cour du château, des serviteurs couraient en tout sens, telles des petites fourmis en plein ouvrage !

— Au feu ! Au feu ! Apportez des seaux d'eau !

Le roi qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait dans son palais vint s'enquérir auprès de son épouse.

— Que se passe-t-il ma reine ?

— C'est encore ton stupide fils qui a mis le feu ! Il a voulu jouer avec des allumettes et a incendié les cuisines !

Le roi Makarov, petit homme jovial d'un âge avancé, eut un geste de lassitude face à l'immaturité affligeante du prince qui serait aussi le futur roi du royaume, à son grand désarroi.

— Trouvons lui une épouse…, décida-t-il.

— Tu sais bien qu'aucune femme du royaume ne lui convient ! répondit la reine Polyussica abruptement.

— Alors accédons à sa requête, se désola le roi.

Son épouse le regarda interloquée. Cette femme très grande dépassait de beaucoup son petit mari de roi. Elle était crainte de tous même de son époux. Il se chuchotait même dans les environs que c'était elle le vrai roi du royaume. Seul son fils le prince faisait fi de ses colères.

— Mais… Il veut épouser un homme ! s'insurgea-t-elle horrifiée.

— Oui…, répondit le roi avec lassitude.

— Et que faites-vous de l'héritier ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

— A quoi sert un héritier sans royaume ? A ce train-là le prince Natsu aura brûlé la totalité de nos terres avant de s'en prendre à celles des paysans !

— Alors organisons un bal et trouvons lui… un prince.

L'annonce fut faite dans tout le royaume. Tous les jeunes gens et les jeunes filles étaient conviés au château pour y rencontrer le prince dans un bal fastueux. Même si la famille royale cherchait un prince à marier à leur fils, cela n'empêcha aucunement les jeunes filles du royaume à répondre présentes dans l'espoir de trouver, elles aussi, chaussure à leur pied.

La nouvelle arriva bien vite aux oreilles de la belle-mère de Gray qui acheta deux nouvelles tenues pour ses filles. Pour Erza, une robe rouge de velours et pour Lucy, une jaune satinée. Bien sûr, Gray ne fut pas convié, son physique n'étant pas approprié. Les deux jeunes femmes se pavanèrent avec leurs beaux atours faisant voler la poussière que le jeune homme s'acharnait à repousser de son balai.

— _Greluches_ , marmonna-t-il déçu de ne pas participer lui-aussi à la fête.

Même si le jeune Cendrillon passait ses journées à faire le ménage ou à rapiécer les vêtements de ses sœurs, il aimait lui aussi s'amuser.

Alors que le soir venu, une fois ses sœurs parties au bal, il se morfondait au coin du feu, sa bonne marraine Ul fit son apparition.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste mon garçon ?

— Mes sœurs sont parties au bal mais moi je ne peux pas y aller…, soupira-t-il d'un air las.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, un large sourire s'étendit sur son beau visage de porcelaine.

— Je vais te permettre de t'amuser mon petit Gray ! Va me chercher la plus grosse de toutes les citrouilles ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de go, visiblement satisfaite de l'idée qui venait d'émerger.

— Une citrouille ? Mais pourquoi faire Marraine ? s'enquit le jeune homme dubitatif.

— T'occupe et vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis ! le rabroua-t-elle faussement mécontente.

Le garçon s'en fut joyeusement dans le jardin cueillir une citrouille qui faisait trois fois sa tête. Il la confia à sa marraine laquelle agita sa baguette de glace au-dessus du légume en prononçant un énigmatique : _Ice make !_ La cucurbitacée géante se transforma aussitôt en un magnifique carrosse !

— Il ne devrait pas être en or ton carrosse, Marraine ? demanda le garçon songeur.

— Désolée mais l'or coûte bien trop cher, la glace est tout aussi solide, déclara-t-elle en frappant la coque avec son poing.

Toujours sceptique, Gray n'osa pas la contredire par peur des représailles. Malgré la générosité de sa bonne marraine, elle était aussi la plus terrifiante des sorcières lorsqu'on osait la contrarier !

— Très bien, il va falloir trouver des chevaux maintenant.

— Des chevaux… ? répéta le jeune homme de moins en moins convaincu par la soi-disant idée géniale d'Ul.

— Eh bien oui jeune homme, tu comptes le tirer toi-même ce carrosse ?

Cendrillon baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

Ul sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Gray essaya de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher ainsi mais rien n'y fit.

— Eh bien fils ! Veux-tu bien m'aider à chercher ?!

— Avec plaisir Marraine mais… que doit-on chercher précisément ?

La belle brune leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

— Cherche-moi n'importe quoi : des rats, des cafards, que sais-je encore ?! La moindre bestiole fera l'affaire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec moins d'entrain que pour la citrouille. Non pas qu'il ait peur des rats ou des insectes en tout genre mais moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait !

Gray examina les coins de la pièce, le dessous des meubles et même sous l'imposante soupière qui trônait au milieu de la table. Mais rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à un être vivant fait de carapace et de pattes au nombre indéfini. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa marraine s'exclamer.

— Ah ! Les voilà ! Je pense que trois suffiront pour le trajet que tu dois faire.

La jeune femme se retourna fièrement vers son protégé en tenant du bout des doigts, trois étranges petites bêtes que Gray ne put, malgré ses efforts, reconnaître.

— Très bien mes jolis, leur dit-elle en agitant sa baguette au-dessus d'eux.

Le jeune Cendrillon eut l'impression fugace de déceler de la peur venant des créatures.

— _Ice make_ _!_ retentit à nouveau la bonne fée.

Une explosion de lumière aveugla momentanément le jeune homme et quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il ne se retrouva non pas devant trois magnifiques étalons comme il s'y était attendu mais devant… trois chats !

— Marraine…, bredouilla-t-il sans véritablement oser la contrarier.

Sa marraine était tellement terrifiante quand elle entrait dans une colère noire ! Mieux ne valait pas s'y risquer, pensa le jeune homme prudent. Oui mais… qui tirerait son carrosse ? Sûrement pas ces trois jolies petites boules de poils !

Ul agita sa baguette comme si elle ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

— Me serais-je trompée dans la formule ? s'interrogea-t-elle finalement. Bref ! Faisons avec ! Et si je vous ajoutais des petites ailes mes petits chéris ?

Cette fois, il en était certain, c'était bien de la terreur que Gray vit dans le regard de ces trois étranges chats.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Trois petites paires d'ailes tout immaculées apparurent dans le dos des trois peluches.

— J'aurais préféré des nageoires pour aller pêcher des poissons ! se désespéra le petit chat bleu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! se gaussa la chatte blanche avec mépris.

— Du kiwi… ça m'aurait certes davantage convenu, ajouta le petit chat noir aux oreilles rondes, les pattes avant repliées sur son poitrail.

Gray et Ul écarquillèrent les yeux.

— Ils parlent…, bafouilla Gray.

— Si vous arrêtiez de geindre pour commencer ? rétorqua la fée, les yeux froncés.

Les trois chats ailés effrayés se redressèrent sur leurs petites pattes arrière, les pattes avant repliées dans le dos.

— Braves petits, déclara Ul en leur tapotant sur la tête. Bon, que nous manque-t-il à présent ?

La brune posa son regard sur son neveu – qui se demandait encore quelle magie pouvait donner la parole à des chats, mais il fut vite interrompu dans ses profondes et existentielles pensées.

— Mon pauvre garçon, regarde-toi ! Tu ne vas pas te rendre au palais dans cette tenue ! Qui voudrait t'épouser ?

Le jeune homme se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'avait nullement l'envie d'épouser qui que ce soit et que ce bal était pour lui une bonne façon de se sortir de son quotidien ennuyeux à mourir. Il se regarda plutôt de bas en haut. Effectivement, avec ses vêtements poussiéreux et usés jusqu'à la corde, il ne pourrait pas passer la porte du château. Carrosse ou pas il ressemblait davantage à un mendiant qu'à un invité prestigieux se rendant à un bal princier…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! D'un coup de baguette, Gray fut instantanément enveloppé d'un halo de lumière. Il sentit le tissu rêche quitter sa peau laquelle se recouvrit d'un voile de douceur. Quand la lumière disparut, le jeune homme cligna des yeux mais fut tout de même ébloui par la blancheur immaculée de sa tenue. Il n'était plus vêtu de haillons mais d'un magnifique costume blanc aux coutures finement brodées. Une chemise bleue ciel satinée lui caressait la peau de la plus divine des manières.

— Dernière touche maintenant, débarbouillons cette bouille de petit prince souillon.

La jeune femme lui pinça les joues avant d'agiter sa baguette juste sous son nez, le faisant loucher désagréablement.

— Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle satisfaite. Ton entrée au palais occultera toutes ces petites greluches prétentieuses ! Le prince n'aura d'yeux que pour toi mon chéri !

Gray voulut lui certifier qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se marier et encore moins avec le prince, un homme qui plus est, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Ul le poussa sans ménagement dans le carrosse de glace et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Où avais-je la tête ! s'exclama-t-elle encore une fois. Un cocher ! Il te faut un cocher !

Elle attrapa la première chose qui eut la mauvaise idée de passer devant elle et agita une dernière fois sa baguette frénétiquement. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus se matérialisa juste devant elle.

— Fort bien ! Tu feras l'affaire ma petite !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, l'enfant fut poussée sans ménagement à l'avant du carrosse où attendaient déjà les trois petits chats.

— Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine ! voulut lui faire entendre raison le jeune homme, mais sa voix s'éteignit et son corps brutalement plaqué contre le dossier de la banquette.

Il entendit simplement un « _tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la gamine_ ! » retentir avant de sentir le carrosse se mettre en branle pour de bon.

La voix de sa marraine arriva inexplicablement une dernière fois jusqu'à ses oreilles : « _Tu dois revenir avant minuit surtout ! L'heure où le charme disparaîtra ! Amuse-toi bien mon garçon et fais chavirer le cœur du prince !_ »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de s'émerveiller du paysage alentours, le carrosse caracolant à une vitesse vertigineuse qui l'obligea à se cramponner ardemment à ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un certain temps pour comprendre avec horreur, non pas qu'il roulait mais qu'il volait ! Quand il en prit conscience, son beau visage de porcelaine prit une teinte verdâtre et le garçon tout retourné manqua de perdre connaissance.

 **oOoOo**

Comme l'avait prévue la bonne fée Ul, l'entrée de Cendrillon dans l'enceinte du château fit grand bruit. Tout d'abord chez la garde royale qui se précipita à l'avant du carrosse pour y accueillir la personnalité se trouvant indubitablement à l'intérieur. Puis en découvrant le jeune homme qui en descendit les marches. Il fut accueilli comme l'aurait été un véritable prince. Les gardes n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux mais leurs pommettes rosies indiquaient leur émoi intérieur d'être face à un être d'une telle exception. Mais notre Cendrillon n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupé à observer d'un regard écarquillé la magnificence du palais royal. A l'intérieur, absolument tout brillait de mille feux ! Moulures dorées, tapisseries tissées d'or, lustres dont les diamants éblouissaient les yeux de leurs reflets étincelants. Et au milieu de ce décor à couper le souffle, des dizaines d'invités riant et dansant dans leurs splendides atours. Gray qui n'avait pas pour habitude de retenir l'attention de qui que ce soit, s'étonna que tout le monde le regarde avec une telle insistance. Certains chuchotaient et beaucoup rougissaient. Le jeune homme en comprit la raison lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans un miroir gigantesque. Là il se figea. Il avait peine à se reconnaître ainsi attifé.

— C'est moi ça ?

Pour vérifier, Cendrillon toucha son reflet et constata qu'effectivement, il s'agissait bien de lui. Il bascula le tête de gauche à droite puis esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

— _Salut !_ entendit-il derrière lui.

Surpris, Gray sursauta avant de faire face à un jeune homme d'environ son âge, plié en deux de rire. Le brun n'apprécia pas particulièrement que cet idiot se fiche ainsi de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !

— Si tu avais vu ta tronche quand tu as sursauté ! répondit l'autre qui peinait à reprendre tout son sérieux.

— Et toi, tu t'es regardé avec ta couleur de cheveux ridicule ? répondit Gray piqué au vif.

Le jeune homme incriminé se toucha pensivement la tête.

— Ouais je sais, c'est pas très viril… mais je le tiens de ma mère.

Cendrillon s'attendait à ce que son interlocuteur lui en colle une mais au lieu de cela, il souriait comme un bienheureux. Etait-il benêt ce type ?

— Je suis Natsu, le prince, tu viens danser ?

Ce dernier n'attendit pas que Gray lui réponde qu'il l'entraîna sur la piste devant des regards ahuris de convoitise. Les invités durent s'écarter, non pas par respect pour les deux hommes mais pour ne pas risquer de finir écrasés sur le sol tant les deux garçons se montraient tout sauf gracieux. Mais qu'importe, le prince Natsu était aux anges et Cendrillon s'éclataient comme jamais !

Alors que les deux garçons virevoltaient en riant aux éclats et en détruisant la magnifique vaisselle remplie de victuailles plus appétissantes que jamais et qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage, le roi et la reine les regardaient attentivement.

— C'est un beau jeune homme, tu ne trouves pas ma mie ?

— Oui…, acquiesça la reine en soupirant. Mais il est aussi destructeur que le prince, est-ce une bonne idée de le laisser l'épouser ?

Les souverains étaient aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre si bien que le seul fait que Natsu se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même, ne pouvait que les soulager. Mais les conséquences pourraient effectivement être désastreuses… Ma foi, qu'avaient-ils à perdre dorénavant ?

Essoufflés, Gray et Natsu finirent la soirée sur le balcon à admirer le jardin où jaillissaient des dizaines de fontaines au milieu de vastes tapis de fleurs.

— Je m'emmerdais grave jusqu'à ton arrivée ! s'exclama le prince Natsu en envoyant une grande claque dans le dos de Gray, lequel manqua de passer par-dessus le balcon. C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

Se remettant de ses émotions, Cendrillon se souvint subitement qu'il devait repartir avant minuit, quand le premier son de cloche retentit.

— Merde ! rugit-il. Je dois partir !

Avant même que le prince Natsu ne l'y empêche, le jeune Gray prit ses jambes à son cou de peur que la vérité sur sa condition ne se révèle aux yeux de tous. Sur ses talons, le prince se prit bientôt une veste en pleine figure, puis un pantalon. Enfin, une chaussure atterrit inexplicablement sur le sommet de son crâne, si bien que le jeune homme s'échoua lourdement dans le hall d'entrée.

Gray, quant à lui, finit par rentrer chez lui, essoufflé et en caleçon. Un peu plus et il se faisait avoir par ce fichu sort ! Intérieurement, il maudit la bonne fée mais d'un autre côté, il la remercia car grâce à elle, il avait passé un très bon moment au côté de cet idiot de prince Natsu. Finalement, malgré sa couleur de cheveux, il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, pensa-t-il songeur.

 **oOoOo**

Les jours suivants, Cendrillon reprit ses corvées habituelles. Il aurait aimé retourner au palais et s'amuser à nouveau avec son nouvel ami mais il fallait se faire une raison, c'était un joli rêve qui n'aurait duré qu'une nuit. Toutefois, il pouvait se consoler en repensant aux paroles de ses sœurs à leur retour du bal.

« _Si tu avais vu le magnifique jeune homme aux bras du prince, tu en aurais été vert de jalousie !_ » s'était exclamée Erza. « _Finalement, nous t'avons rendu service en ne t'emmenant pas avec nous, si tu avais vu le regard amoureux du prince, tu aurais sans aucun doute déprimé !_ » avait ajouté Lucy.

Gray avait masqué son sourire satisfait et encore plus lorsqu'il avait compris que ces deux pimbêches étaient rentrées bredouilles. « _Bien fait pour elles !_ »

La même semaine, une visite impromptue bouleversa le quotidien de la maisonnée. Il se disait que le prince Natsu était en quête du jeune homme qui lui avait retourné le cœur. De ce fait, tous les jeunes hommes du royaume devaient se plier à l'essayage d'une chaussure mais également d'une veste, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, mystérieusement retrouvés sur les traces du beau jeune homme inconnu fugitif.

Erza et Lucy, excitées par cette merveilleuse nouvelle, décidèrent de se plier au jeu, bien que leurs attributs féminins ne leur permettent pas d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais Erza avança que si la providence leur permettait de correspondre à la taille recherchée, peut-être que le prince Natsu finirait par accepter d'épouser une femme, comme cela convenait à un prince. Lucy se rangea de son côté et les deux jeunes femmes tendirent avec assurance, leur petit pied fin lorsqu'un valet leur tendit la chaussure de l'inconnu. Comme prévu, leur pied trop féminin ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à la taille requise. Erza prétendit alors que son pied avait sans aucun doute dégonflé depuis la soirée du bal.

Derrière, les deux sœurs entendirent quelqu'un pouffer. L'air de rien, Gray balayait en se retenant de rire aux éclats devant les tentatives désespérées de ses demi-sœurs, lesquelles se retournèrent mécontentes, les poings sur les hanches.

— Vas-y-toi qui es si malin ! s'emporta Erza plus terrifiante que jamais.

— Erza, tu oublies que c'est un garçon ! Et s'il rentrait dans la chaussure ? chuchota la blonde à ses côtés.

— Aucune chance ! répondit la rousse en haussant des épaules. Comme si le prince voulait faire porter la chaussure de son dulcinée par un souillon comme Cendrillon !

Le valet s'approcha en tremblant légèrement devant la terrifiante jeune femme mais néanmoins magnifique à ses yeux.

— Eh bien justement…, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement, le prince souhaite que tous les jeunes hommes essaient cette chaussure et ces vêtements. Qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres…

Erza écarquilla les yeux et faillit écorcher vif cet insolent mais elle n'en fit rien en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme le plus beau qu'elle eût jamais vu. A cette dernière pensée, elle se gifla intérieurement. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire valet ! Seulement, il était d'une virilité à faire rougir toutes les jouvencelles du royaume et ce tatouage rouge sur son visage était du plus bel effet. Erza était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit que trop tard que Cendrillon avait revêtu la chaussure, cette dernière lui allant comme un gant ! Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le jeune homme, souriant fièrement, sortit la deuxième chaussure assortie à la première ! Là, sa bonne marraine Ul apparut et d'un léger coup de baguette, transforma le jeune homme souillé de poussière en un magnifique prince tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Même ses deux vilaines sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant une telle beauté.

— Ah, quand même ! s'exclama le prince Natsu en débarquant dans la maison de Cendrillon, en faisant voler la pauvre porte. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça, cerveau congelé !

— Prince ou pas, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter cerveau cramé ! rétorqua le jeune Cendrillon mécontent.

— Bref, répondit Natsu en ignorant superbement l'injure de Gray. C'est toi que je vais épouser alors à partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de t'enfuir !

— T'épouser ?! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais accepter ! se défendit le jeune homme. En plus t'es un mec !

Mais le pauvre garçon ne put malheureusement rien ajouter de plus, puisque le prince Natsu le souleva comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus légère du monde avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur son épaule.

— Ouais ouais, on en parlera à la maison ! répondit le rose tout guilleret en lui administrant une jolie claque sur le postérieur.

Et c'est ainsi que le bouillonnant prince épousa le beau Cendrillon. La cérémonie de mariage fut la plus bruyante et dévastatrice que tout le royaume eût connue. Les dégâts occasionnés étaient encore visibles des semaines plus tard… Mais qu'importe, les deux garçons étaient les plus heureux au monde et bien que la nature les empêchait d'enfanter, l'histoire fut marquée de leur passage indélébile.

Quant aux deux sœurs de Cendrillon, l'une rejoignit le palais pour y épouser un gentilhomme bien né. La deuxième disparut mystérieusement en même temps que l'un des valets les plus précieux du palais. Nul ne sut ce qu'il advint d'eux mais certains affirmèrent avoir croisé une magnifique jeune femme rousse accompagnée d'un bel homme à l'étrange tatouage. Mais il s'agit d'une autre histoire…

\- _FIN_ -

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **Nda :** Et voilà ! xD Bon, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de détourner ce conte, allez savoir d'où cette idée saugrenue m'est venue encore ! :p

Le thème du concours était simple : faire rire ou faire pleurer. Ayant un nombre incalculable de drames en projets, j'ai préféré opter pour le rire. Mais ce n'est pas évident du tout de faire rire avec un écrit. Mon idée précédente aurait pu être drôle mais je crois que je me suis égarée en cours de route... Du coup, je ne sais pas non plus si vous avez trouvé ce conte amusant ou s'il vous a juste fait sourire. J'espère juste qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout !

Pour mon autre idée, je ne l'abandonne pas et je compte bien la terminer un jour ou l'autre.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je compte faire un recueil de certains contes détournés par mes soins. J'ai déjà quelques idées, notamment sur La belle au bois dormant, Le chat botté et Le petit chaperon rouge qui changera de couleur ;p Il y aura du yaoi (évidemment) mais aussi de l'hétéro et sans doute aussi du yuri, il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! ;)

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
